


Into Depths Unknown [Podfic]

by Wolf-and-Songbird (Menage_gay_trois)



Series: Story of the Lyrebird [Podfic] [1]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Original Work
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:07:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22904455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Menage_gay_trois/pseuds/Wolf-and-Songbird
Summary: Damon's spent the past three years on this ship slacking off, but one stormy evening, he receives a wake-up call.
Series: Story of the Lyrebird [Podfic] [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1646341
Kudos: 1





	Into Depths Unknown [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Into Depths Unknown](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22120705) by [Wolf-and-Songbird (Menage_gay_trois)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Menage_gay_trois/pseuds/Wolf-and-Songbird). 



> Read by the lovely Gianni Matragrano, a dear friend of mine whom I adore greatly. Check him out!
> 
> https://www.getgianni.com/  
> https://twitter.com/GetGianni  
> https://www.youtube.com/GianniMatragrano


End file.
